Thunder Underground
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: A meteorite strikes my yard while I start to doze off. I check it out, and now all of a sudden, I'm in the world of Kung Fu Panda! And to make it even crazier, I'm a South Chinese Tiger, and a few enemies arise that I have to beat. And apparently I'm the only one who CAN! Not even Po... Uh-oh... Rated T for strong language and mild kung fu violence including blood. Self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here I am with ANOTHER story... And this one I promise I'll do my best to finish and get to the sequel (I'll work on my other stories within the week,) Anyway. I originally tried to write this on Nick, a story that was inspired by ShadowBrook17's _Journey To China, _a good story that I highly suggest lots of people to read, and here follows the same type of situation: The author of the story somehow ends up in the KFP universe. I never got past chapter 2 on Nick, and it was a rather quick written version. But the version I'm presenting here is nearly completely different from the Nick and well planned out. But enough I blabber. Here's the FFN version of _Thunder Underground..._**

Chapter 1: Skies On Fire, MY POV:

I open my eyes slowly but surely. Yawning, I rise and rub my eyes. I look to the small plasma in my room. It was blue with a small box with "NO SIGNAL" on it. I get up and turn it off.

I turn my head to the shit load mess on my shelf, mangas that range from Naruto to Dragon Ball Z from my manga obsession days, game cases, and whatever stuff my mom has to savage later.

But why is this mess here? Oh, well that's easy. It's called a sleepover and mine are freaking brutal.

I rise to my feet, sweep the _Lays _crumbs off my AC/DC shirt and pajamas, and then walk out of my door from the bunk bed.

I walk past the TV in the living room that remains on, with AMC's Mob Week on, and from what I can tell it's probably _The Godfather 2 _that's on.

But I stop looking at that and grab the remote, change the channel to the Nick West channel, which blares some 90's show, and then look to what's next on the guide. KFP. Perfect.

I then walk to the fridge, grab a cup, go to my fridge door and fill it with cold water. I take a drink and walk to the living room, placing the cup on the table and sitting in my electric recliner and push the button to go back a little.

Hey, I'm bored, and there's nothing really to do when you wake up, can't go back to sleep, your friend's over sleeping, and Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness is on the TV before Nick at Nite goes on.

So I end up sitting there watching the episode "Ghost Of Oogway" and I start to doze off by the time Po runs off for Shifu and goes to commercials...

THUMP. A loud noise erupts outside. My eyes go open and I flinch out of my seat. "What the fuck..." I mutter, and then walk over to my room. Ziggy is still sleeping. I walk to my parents' room, and press my ear on the door. I don't think they heard it.

I then tip toe over to the kitchen and look out the window to my front yard. My yard is HUGE since I live away from the town, about five miles from my school, and look to the middle. I can't really see because it's two in the morning, but I look closely and hold my breath so it doesn't fog the window up.

There's a little... red looking glow as far as I can see, and it's pretty small.

I feel like going toward it, but I've seen enough movies to get the message in my head that if you touch something that falls from the sky you don't exactly go out and embrace the thing automatically.

But how should I know better? Exactly.

I breath out, fogging a majority of the window, and walk over to the shoe row next to the door and put on my dad's slippers, then walk outside. Luckily it's not fall or winter and I don't need a coat to go outside at night.

I walk on my porch and hear crickets chirping, a little wind that boosted from the impact of whatever that thing on the ground was, and the trees sway lightly as well.

I open the porch door and walk out, closing it slowly and not slamming it since the thing is one of them doors that creak A LOT, and walk down the three steps.

The ground crunched under my feet as I walked up the hill of my front yard to get to that thing.

I reached it and looked in the small, about 6 foot crater. Inside it looked like... a small stone. It's red, too, and has markings all over it. They look like Chinese or Japanese letters or whatever, I can't really tell Asian letters apart most of the time without help knowing.

But ignoring all sense of knowledge in my mind, I pick up the stone.

A sound erupts immediantly from it, like some guy talking backwards. Fucking creepy as hell this thing is. It starts to shake in my hands and glows to a blinding red. Holy shit!

The temperature is rising on this thing: My hand feels like it's on fire. "Argh." I try to throw the stone off my hand, but it's like stuck to it. "Ow!" Now I think I'll be lucky if I even have ashes of my hand this hurts so much. Tears swell up in my eyes. It HURTS!

The stone turns white and a large light glows before my world goes black.


	2. Where Am I?

_I'm... Where?_

I open my eyes, looking up to a clear sky littered with clouds. My right hand doesn't burn anymore. I try to get up but pained once trying.

"Shit." I mutter. I lift my right arm and lift myself up, slowly. My right arm starts to wobble lifting myself up. I rise my arm and able to sit up. I look around the environment before me.

Mountains surround me, on the top with snow, as usual mountains are. Underneath me is swaying grass, and ahead of me beautiful cherry blossom trees. I gape. This is an AMAZNG sight!

But where the hell am I? First I was in my yard at night and now I'm somewhere with a beautiful sighting and the sky looks it like it's mid day.

I get up, my legs sore, and look to a small hill in front of me. I walk over it and trying to start climbing it, and then all of a sudden I'm at the top! Geez, I usually fall down the side, but that was freaking FAST!

I then try to get a better look ahead of me. I can see a better outlook ahead, littered with the trees but I see like a bamboo forest ahead. That forest looks familiar.

"Darn it, Garry!" I jerk my head to where the sound is and look closely behind me. I see the faint outline of a small crew of these guys with weird mouths sticking out, but then I look closer.

Holy shit. Are they-? No fucking way. I think I'm going insane. There's no fucking way that's...

The Croc Bandits from Kung Fu Panda.

I look closer, and they look more like crocs every second. "Hey! You!" Yells the leader. Fung! Shit!

"Um... Hey?" I mutter, and they start to move closer, and I can hear one yell out, "Gee boss, that one looks great to rob!" Fung looks to him and shakes his head. "Darn it."

So they plan to rob me? Well what the-

Fung's head jerks to the side with blood shooting out of his mouth, and he drops to the ground coughing.

I see what hit him as the bandits behind Fung cower at the sight.

There's a hooded figure with a sword sheath on it's back labeled "La Resistance" I widen my eyes. Not only am I seeing the crocs but am I seeing-?

The figure holds a sword in his right hand, a marble blade and diamonds encrusted into the hilt.

He then walks up to Fung and holds him up with his left hand. "You get away from this helpless tiger or I'll kill you right here, right now, Fung." He throws Fung to the side and then puts the sword back in his hilt.

"Now, bandis. You return what you stole from the spree back into the Kin-Do Valley and apologize and just hope you don't get your sorry asses handed to you."

The bandits cower as one grabs Fung onto his back as they run in the direction they come from.

So if I'm correct...

The figure pulls his hood back and reveals the back head of a South Chinese Tiger.

He turns to face me, and I look at the face of my Kung Fu Panda Original Character, Siko Yama Korkai.

**So there's chapter 2, WAAAAAAAAAAY too delayed. But school has started back up, bla bla bla bla, busy crap, bla, can't post most as usual, so you know. And it's 9/11, too as I post this, so, salute to those who died in the attack, my heart as well as America's goes out to you guys. So please review!**


End file.
